Nowhere To Go But Inside
by Starfire072302
Summary: When Lucy Heartfilia wakes up in front of a house she's never seen before, everything goes wrong. It's abandoned, dilapidated, and it makes her uneasy. But when the gate is locked, she has no choice but to go inside. But the house is not what it seems. Strange things begin to happen. Suddenly, Lucy finds herself wrapped in a gruesome mystery and a boy with a mysterious past. (Nalu)
1. Chapter 1

_**I have too many ideas not pertaining to Hangman's Forest and I must write them. This is another Nalu horror AU because I can't stop writing them.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

The first thing Lucy saw when she opened her eyes was the night sky.

Stars speckled here and there, the silvery moon round and fat above her. She could see the tops of trees prickling the edges of her vision, and an owl dashed across her field of vision. But the problem was, this wasn't where she'd fallen asleep. Lucy slept in a bed, like a normal person. And from what she could feel, she was laying on stone. Some form of pathway? She was outside. And it was cold. Lucy wore the same thing she had been wearing when she'd fallen asleep, probably at her computer desk, and luckily she'd done so with a bra on. Being a novelist had it's late nights. She was wearing jeans and a hoodie, her phone a weight in the front pocket.

 _"Where am I?"_ She thought.

Her day had been completely normal. She'd worked on her novel, gone shopping, worked on her novel some more, and taken a nice shower. She worked on her novel again, and that was the last thing she remembered. She had to have fallen asleep.

How did she get here? Lucy's mind was fuzzy. She lived in an apartment, and lived nowhere anywhere like this.

Lucy propped herself up onto her elbows, observing her surroundings.

She was sitting in a clearing, a cobblestone pathway beneath her. Not far away was a looming house. It was tall and dark, made of dark wood with peeling paint. A staircase lead up to the porch, which was wide and dark as well. On either side of the grand door were lamps, dimly lit and casting pale shadows across the wood and down the stairs. The house itself had turrets and windows, wide like eyes. There were no lights in the windows. They were just simply dark. Curtains with some faded pattern were curled back and away from the windows on the inside. Glancing over her shoulder, Lucy saw a large wrought iron gate. It was shut, the lock closed.

It looked like there was nowhere to go but inside.

If the gate was closed, how the hell did she get in here? Lucy's heart swung to her stomach, dread flooding into her bloodstream. Lucy stood up, her legs wobbling. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. Where is this place? The gate was locked, so leaving wasn't an option. Maybe the creepy house had a back door? Lucy gulped.

Lucy steeled herself and walked along the path until she reached the porch. The boards creaked under her feet. Lucy realized that she'd apparently forgotten to remove her shoes, as they were still on. The thin canvas of her converse did little to protect her feet from the chilly night. Lucy put a hand against the wood, pushing. The door creaked open, and Lucy had to use both hands to shove it the rest of the way. The door led into complete darkness, and when Lucy stepped inside, she shut the door as quietly as she could.

It was so dark inside Lucy could barely see her hand in front of her face. She groped inside of her hoodie pocket, withdrawing her phone. She switched it on, switching on the flashlight. The circle of light lit up the room, shining off of the dirty glass panes that divided the foyer and the room beyond it. Old shoes were shoved into a rack to Lucy's left, a thick layer of dust coating them. A painting hung on the wall, the canvas covered in so much dust the picture was barely visible. Lucy took a deep breath before walking into the next room. It was a living room.

A staircase wound up the wall to Lucy's right, and a window was in the wall to the left. Faded curtains muffled the moonlight, a red couch pressed against the will beneath the window. A lamp with a torn shade sat on a low end table. The carpet was mildew ridden, its Persian print faded and dull. In the corner stood a cabinet full of chipped dishes. Well, creepy as it may be, it was warmer in here. But Lucy felt like she was being watched. She looked around the dark room, shining her flashlight, but found nothing. There was a door beside the staircase that stood open, and Lucy decided she'd rather take her chances there.

It was a dining room. Windows were along the left wall, their curtains drawn, but the glass too dirty to see through. In the middle of the room was a long table with a dirty white table cloth. A wine glass lay on its side, the scarlet liquid that had been inside dried into the fabric. Chipped plated sat in front of the chairs on the table, a few of which were laying on their sides or broken into pieces. A chicken bone lay on one of the plates. It was like the dinner guests had just got up and left. A chandelier hung on the ceiling, cobwebs hanging from the crystals.

This house was abandoned, but there were signs of life. Lucy shone her light about the room, but froze. In her peripheral vision, Lucy saw something move. Her fight or flight instincts kicked in and her heart started fluttering. Her eyes fell on one of the fallen chairs. It creaked, and suddenly tipped onto its side. Lucy jerked back, her body seizing. It began to drag across the floor, its jarring noise cracking the silence.

Lucy's eyes went huge as the chair clattered along the floor, as if pulled by unseen hands. A scream bubbled up in her throat, and she clapped her hand over her mouth to suppress it. She swallowed the sickening, cottony feeling that formed in the back of her throat. She took a shaky breath, her lungs burning.

"Wh-who's there?" Lucy whimpered, and everything went silent.

Horribly silent. Lucy could hear blood pounding in her ears, and she kept her wide eyes fixed upon the chair. It didn't budge. It was still. Lucy rubbed her eyes, telling herself it was her imagination. It _had to be._ These things only happened in movies and books. She took several breaths, her tongue dry. She didn't move her eyes from the chair.

Then, it moved again. It moved fast towards the wall, and it lifted into the air, slamming into the wall below the closest window. It broke into pieces, splintered wood flying. Lucy backed away fast, her back slamming against the wall.

"Please tell me who's here, dammit!" Lucy cried, the color in her face gone.

In response, all she heard was a giggle.

 _Oh god oh god oh god._

Lucy covered her mouth again, her teeth sinking into the skin of her fingers.

Something was there. Lucy didn't know what, but she shoved herself along the wall until she was at the door, beginning to back through it, back into the living room. Before she could, though, something began to form beside the window.

Its shape was human, female, judging by the body's shape. Long cobalt hair hung down to the woman's elbows, and her face and body were incredibly pale. Her eyes were dull blue, piercing. She wore a grin on her face too wide to be natural. Lucy's eyes went wide, her breath escaping her.

She needed to get out of here _fast._

Lucy whirled around, glancing over her shoulder. It wasn't helpful that when she looked back, the woman was gone. Lucy raced to the door, swinging it open. It opened with ease, much to her surprise, and she rushed out onto the porch, onto the steps, only to be met with...

...Rain?

Lucy looked up, and backed back onto the porch with shaky legs. Her legs gave out, depositing her onto her knees. The sky had been clear when she'd arrived here, the stars visible. But now the sky was devoid of any light, needle-like rain pouring down. If she left the house, she would catch hypothermia. She would die. And it was cold enough that this rain could become snow any minute.

There was nowhere to go but inside.

* * *

 _ **I NEED TO WRITE AND THIS WAS MY OUTLET. Okay, I will update this. I hope the fear factor was high enough, I certainly tried. Stay tuned, and tell me what you think!**_

 _ **~Starry**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is going somewhere, I can feel it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

Lucy pulled her legs to her chest, staring out into the downpour. Her breath puffed in front of her face, clouding the air. On shaky legs, she stood, walking past the threshold of the house. She'd rather face whatever was lurking in the house then catch her death outside. She shut the door, sinking down with her back to it.

Maybe try calling the police? Lucy pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing the numbers. It rang for a few seconds before announcing she had no service, which was weird.

Lucy gulped back a terrified sob, peering around the corner at the door to the dining room, which stood ajar. She did _not_ want to go in there. Not with whatever the hell she'd seen in there before. But regardless, she gripped her phone and advanced, reentering the room. The chair was still splintered on the ground, but there was nobody there this time. Lucy noticed there was a pair of doors at the other end of the room. They had those two circular windows near the top, telling Lucy they were the doors to the kitchen. With cautious steps, Lucy crossed the room and opened the doors.

It opened into a kitchen, just as Lucy had suspected. A large metal island was in the middle of the room, pots and pans hanging from hooks above said island. The walls were lined with countertops, also metal, various dishes and tools for food preparation set out. Filthy dishes were piled in the sink, a cracked bar of soap sitting in the soap dish. There was no light other than the beam provided by Lucy's phone. There was another set of kitchen doors across the room. Beside the door was a plaque that read 'kitchen staff' in fading Lucy steeled herself before pushing them open.

The hallway was very dark, and Lucy could feel what felt like eyes boring into the back of her head. This must have been a servant's hallway. The hallway was barren save for a laundry basket behind her full of dirty dish towels and napkins. Lucy began to walk, and after a while she found a door. With caution, she opened the door.

Inside was a bedroom. A servant's bedroom, to be exact. The bed was narrow with dirty sheets and blankets not nearly thick enough to keep someone warm. A plate with a piece of stale bread sat on a low wooden table, an empty cut beside it. A window with torn drapes was at the wall across from the door. The glass was dirty and cracked. The room gave Lucy chills. She shut the door and progressed along the hallway.

There were more doors, but Lucy ignored them. The end of the hallway was a dead end, so Lucy turned back. She decided to try her luck with the upstairs.

The staircase was sturdy, much to Lucy's surprise, but the runner on it was frayed and hole-ridden. The landing had an old painting of a woman which Lucy could barely make out the features of.

The first door Lucy saw when she got upstairs was open. It lead into what seemed to be a bedroom. Lucy pushed the door out of the way, entering.

The room was a child's bedroom. The bed was in the far corner. It was made neatly, considering how long it had been since human contact, stuffed animals and pillows arranged on it. A dollhouse stood in the corner, various dolls and plastic animals scattered around it. The carpet had flowers on it, but it was riddled with stains, presumably from water damage. There was a dresser against the wall beside the door. A lamp sat in the corner of it, a wire sticking out of the shade. Various pieces of jewelry were laid out, dust caked over them. On the wall to the left, there stood a shelving unit lined with porcelain dolls and stuffed animals.

For some reason, the room made Lucy sad. She approached the dresser, pulling open one of the drawers. It creaked on it's rusted track, but slid open. Various shirts of ornate design were folded inside, made to fit a petite girl. Lucy opened the drawer below it, which had many skirts inside.

"Hello," came a voice, a young girl's voice. Lucy whirled around, shining her light wildly. Nobody was there. Lucy was growing weary.

Lucy called out, "If someone is there, please help me."

Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around, her heart in her throat.

Before her stood a girl. She couldn't have been more than twelve, with long violet hair and wide brown eyes. She was wearing a nightgown with an old fashioned cut, the collar embroidered with intricate designs. Her legs and feet were bare. The more Lucy looked at her, the more she noticed the abnormalities. Her image was faint, almost like something from an old projector. She gave off a dim glow.

Lucy scrambled back, her shoulders making harsh contact with the wall, and the girl put out her hands to calm her. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help."

"W-what are you? Who are you?"

The girl smiled sadly. "I'm a ghost. My name is Wendy."

Lucy calmed down a bit, covering her heart with her hand. "I'm Lucy. What is this place?"

"Blackwood Manor. I think I lived here when I was alive. This was my room."

"You're name was Blackwood?"

"No, I don't think so. I may have been adopted."

"What do I do? I want to go home!" Lucy said, her voice shaking.

Wendy looked at the floor, her form flickering.

"You need to get to the servant's quarters. Kitchen staff. The biggest room belongs to the head cook. Find her and she will help you."

Lucy's breathing was becoming more steady. "Can't you take me there?"

Wendy shook her head regretfully. "I don't have a lot of power, so I can't stay an apparition for much longer. But find the head cook."

"I will." Lucy said, and Wendy gave a little wave before she blinked away.

Lucy blinked, regathering herself, and left the room. She went back down the stairs, an into the dining hall. She hoped to God that she wouldn't run into that ghost that had previously appeared in here. The one with the odd smile and hollow eyes. Lucy gulped, turning to make sure she wasn't being watched. But something caught her eye.

There, just peering above the table on the opposite side was a woman. It was the blue haired woman from earlier. Lucy was so focused on her that she failed to notice a butter knife rise from the tabletop and fling itself in her direction. She saw it at the last second, ducking. It impaled itself into the wall behind her.

Lucy broke into a run, sprinting into the kitchen. Three more butter knifes impaled themselves into the wall as she left.

With her back pressed against the wall beside the doors, Lucy sank down to the floor. She took gasping breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. After calming down a bit, Lucy went through the doors marked 'Kitchen Staff.' She hadn't noticed before, but each door had a name plate next to it.

 _Lily Barton_

 _Hally Freedland_

 _Nora Cummings_

 _Elizabeth Bjorn_

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _Olivia Hartford_

 _Bisca Connell_

 _Mirajane Strauss_

Below this name, small letters read: _Head Cook_

With shaking hands, Lucy twisted the knob.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty, this story is updated! Merry Christmas, you guys! Leave a review if you liked this, and stay tuned!**_

 _ **~Starry**_


End file.
